La Profecía de Star Swirl el Barbado
by Iseki-pio ovo
Summary: Alternative Universe: Una profecía pondrá a prueba no sólo los sentimientos de todos los ponys, si no también, los hará renunciar a algo importante, qué será ese algo importante a lo que deben renunciar? ¿Cómo se resolverá el problema? Para responder esta y más preguntas, pasen lean y comenten :)
1. La Profecía

Hola hola, gente bonita, aquí estoy con un nuevo fan fic. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten mucho :)

My Little Pony La magia de la amistad no me pertenece, ni la serie ni sus personajes tampoco :(

Nos vemos después del capítulo :)

Twiglith Sparkle se encontraba leyendo un libro llamado "Las profecías de Star Swirl el Barbado". Sin embargo, una de tantas le llamó la atención.

-¡Spike! -exclamó la pony con preocupación. -Escucha esto…

La pony se aclaró la garganta y leyó:

"Escondida entre las sombras la oscuridad vendrá, sin rostro ni cuerpo conocidos aparecerá, y a la cuarta princesa reclamará. En sus manos ella caerá, y los elementos de la armonía disolverá.

En el mundo de sombras la Equestria caerá, y el amor en todo el mundo desaparecerá, y la poseedora del amor esta vez fallará, y en odio todo se convertirá.

Algo importante perderás, y por eso algo debes sacrificar, para aquello poder recuperar. No pierdas el camino o lo perderás, y jamás lo volverás a encontrar. Muchos obstáculos en el camino tendrás, no te distraigas o tú también caerás.

La solución al problema encontrarás, cuando la cuarta princesa…"

-Está incompleta -observó el dragón, mirando que la página estaba rota.

-Spike, es hora de escribirle a la princesa, así que anota -replicó Twiglith caminando nerviosa de un lado a otro. -Querida Princesa Celestia, le escribo porque existe un libro pony de Profecías de Swirl el Barbado, la cual tiene una página rota. Se trata sobre la Profecía del Sacrificio; dice muchas cosas sobre la oscuridad y habla de que desaparecen muchas cosas, entre ellas los elementos de la armonía. Si eso llega a ocurrir, sería un desastre. Espero instrucciones, su fiel alumna Twiglith Sparkle.

-No te preocupes tanto, Twi, los cuentos pony de terror existen y son muy populares…

Spike envió la carta rápidamente, y en poco segundos obtuvo respuesta.

-Para mi fiel alumna, querida Twiglith, no debes preocuparte, Equestria está preparada para cualquier ataque. De cualquier modo, escríbeme en caso de que veas algo fuera de lo común en estos días.

-Pero… -protestó ella.

-Has eso, Twiglith, siempre te preocupas demasiado. Después de todo, ese libro se escribió hace mucho tiempo, y como todo libro sobre profecías, la mayoría de ellas han fallado.

-Lo sé, pero… esta vez es diferente, nunca creí las profecías sobre el Apocalipsis Pony; sin embargo, esta vez, no puedo impedir sentirme intranquila, tengo un mal presentimiento. Algo está por pasar, y voy a averiguar de que se trata…

-Podrías empezar mañana, es media noche y hay que dormir -protestó el bebé dragón. -No le prestes tanta atención. -prosiguió con un gran bostezo.

-¿¡Dormir!? -exclamó ella son darle crédito a lo que escuchaba. -¿Crees que podré dormir sin saber lo que pasa y como termina la profecía?

-Esta bien, has lo que quieras, yo dormiré.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente sin que ella pudiera notarlo; sin embargo, no logró avanzar nada en su investigación, se encontraba tan frustrada y nerviosa. Caminaba de un lado al otro con la cabeza agachada pensando y leyendo una que otra vez la parte de la profecía que tenía.

-¡No encuentro nada! -gritó lanzando otro libro a la gran pila que ya había examinado. -¡Si no encuentro nada rápido, me volveré loca!

Pasaron los minutos, y finalmente, Twiglith se quedó dormida sobre un libro que estaba investigando…

Sueño  
Twiglith corría velozmente por una oscuridad que nunca se acababa, y los rostros de sus amigas gritaban su nombre en señal de auxilio.

Dentro de su sueño también estaban su cuñada, su hermano, Soarin de los Wonderbolts y un pony desconocido.

MIentras más rápido corría, los rostros de sus amigas desaparecían, y escuchaba las voces de los chicos gritando sus nombres.

Desesperada, aumentó aún más el paso, por lo que parecieron varios kilómetros sin poder hablar o escuchar nada más, ya que todos se habían quedado atrás, sus amigos habían desaparecido.

Después de recorrer unos cuantos kilómetros más, pudo divisar unos ojos grandes color carmesí, los cuales atravesó.

Fin del sueño

-¡Twiglith despierta! -exclamaba Spike, zarandeando a la pony. -Vamos Twi…

Muy despacio, Twiglith abrió sus ojos mirando a todo su alrededor bastante nerviosa, y respirando entrecortadamente.

-¿Estás bien, Twi? -interrogó el dragón. -Te ves terrible… en el buen sentido…

-Ese sueño -estaba tan asustada que apenas podía hablar. -Ese sueño era tan real…

¿Será real el sueño de Twiglith, o todo se trata de una fantasía? ¿Qué dirán sus amigas al respecto? Estás y más preguntas serán respondidas en el próximo capítulo :D

Esa fue la introducción de este nuevo fic. Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus comentarios :)

Está misterioso por ahora, pero poco a poco se irán descubriendo los misterios.

Nos leemos pronto! :)

Saludos! :)


	2. Black Shadow

**Hola gente, aquí está el capítulo dos Perdonen la tardanza, pero tuve muchas cosas encima, y hasta ahora he tenido tiempo para sentarme a escribir y tras de eso tenía que planear el capítulo XD**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

Al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana, citó a sus amigas a su casa para contarles sobre su sueño.

-No lo sé, Twiglith -le dijo Applejack-. Todo esto del sueño me parece un tanto exagerado.

-No lo creo -respondió la susodicha-. Fue muy real. Juro que algo está a punto de ocurrir y, sea lo que sea, no es nada bueno.

Sus amigas la vieron con preocupación; había algo extraño. Realmente, Twiglith solía tener razón cuando se trataba de estos casos; sin embargo, esta vez no sabían qué pensar; que todo fuera por un sueño, les hacía creer que no era algo real.

-Estaremos alerta -respondió Rarity esta vez-; el problema es que no sabemos acerca de qué.

-Cualquier cosa que traiga oscuridad -replicó Twiglith, caminando pensativa de un lado a otro-. No podemos confiarnos, o todo será un desastre.

-Tenemos que estar preparadas para cualquier cosa, pero puede ser que no sea tan terrible y malvado como crees.

-Oigan, ustedes dos, ¿qué están haciendo?- Interrumpió Twiglith Sparkle viendo que ni Fluttershy ni Pinkie Pie le prestaban atención-. ¡Estamos hablando de algo serio aquí!

-Le estoy presentando mi novio a Fluttershy, pero, al parecer, está celosa -acusó Pinkie, sonriendo-. Chicas, les presento a mi novio.

Las ponys miraban en todas direcciones, buscando lo que creían que sería un pony. Sin embargo, no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada al notar que lo único presente, a parte de ellas, era un cup cake.

-Emmm… Pinkie -empezó Applejack-. Te das cuenta de que es un cup cake, ¿verdad?

-¿No es la cosa más dulce que han visto? –preguntó la rosada, con entusiasmo.

-Emmm… claro -concordó su amiga, riendo con nerviosismo-. Volviendo al tema del sueño, nada se puede hacer por ahora, así que lo mejor es relajarse un poco.

Las horas pasaron, pero las palabras de sus amigas no lograban tranquilizar a Twiglith. Ella seguía pensando una y otra vez en el mismo sueño; pensaba en cada detalle del espeluznante sueño, tratando de descifrar lo que era. Sin embargo, por más vueltas que le dio en su cabeza, no lo logró, seguía con las mismas pistas de antes.

-¿Por qué no logro encontrar respuesta? -se preguntaba a sí misma, caminando en círculos.

-Twiglith -la llamó Spike, intentando llamar su atención-, ya es tarde, deberías ir a dormir.

-En un segundo -repuso la pony-. Quiero ver si logro descifrar algo antes de dormir.

Le dio vueltas al asunto hasta muy tarde en la madrugada, sin conseguir nada; por consiguiente, no se sentía tranquila, pero, aun así, se fue a dormir.

**Sueño **

Un bosque más oscuro que el mismo Bosque Everfree, se abrió paso entre sus sueños: el camino era oscuridad pura, no podía ver por donde caminaba y los escalofríos recorrían su cuerpo a cada paso que daba. Podía escuchar el crujir de las ramas debajo sus cascos, pero aún no entendía porque se encontraba en ese lugar tan tenebroso y, tras de eso, sola.

Recorrió el lugar muy despacio, en busca de alguna criatura que pudiera ayudarla; sin embargo, no podía ver por dónde iba. Definitivamente, iba a ser difícil encontrar el camino que la sacara de ahí.

-¡Hola! -exclamó Twiglith al escuchar un sonido en las cercanías-. ¿Hay algún pony por aquí?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, pero sí escuchó como crujían varias ramas a su alrededor, así que decidió seguir aquel ruido.

Se dirigió, lentamente, al lugar de donde provenían los pasos; sin embargo, esta vez sí había algo frente a ella: unos enormes y despiadados ojos color rojo.

-¿Hola? -preguntó la pony, asustada-. ¿Quién está ahí?

-Si quieres saber quién soy, tienes que pensar más allá del sol -oyó una voz que con sólo escucharla hizo que se le helara la sangre-. Si la respuesta quieres escuchar, atención tienes que prestar.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó ella, mirando para todos lados-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Tu vida ya no te pertenece, tal parece que ya no la mereces -prosiguió la voz-. Si tu camino quieres descifrar, un sacrificio me tendrás que dar.

-¿Sacrificio? -preguntó Twiglith, confundida-. ¿Qué clase de sacrificio? ¿Por qué tengo que sacrificar algo?

-Si a tus amigos no quieres ver sufrir, algo te tengo que sugerir -habló de nuevo-. Si con vida los quieres volver a ver, tus recuerdos sobre ellos tendrás que ceder.

-¿Qué sucederá si me niego? –preguntó la pony con enojo-. No sé ni quién eres tú.

-Negarte no podrás, sino a todos ellos tu misma matarás, y una gran amenaza a este mundo atacará.

Sus amigas eran parte fundamental en su vida; ahora que las tenía, ¿cómo iba a poder sacrificar algo tan importante como sus recuerdos? No conocía a aquel pony, criatura, o lo que fuera, ¿y él esperaba que le diera algo tan importante para ella?

-Muéstrate y dime quién eres -ordenó la princesa.

De la abundante oscuridad, lo que parecía ser, un cuerno con forma deforme apareció, iluminando el lugar. Se estaba acercando peligrosamente a Twiglith y, cuando al fin logró verlo, se quedó en estado de shock: era parecido a un espectro con algo que parecían cascos putrefactos y unos grandes ojos color rojo.

-Ahora, mi recompensa tomaré, y una nueva vida comenzaré -replicó el ser-. Black Shadow, tu único amigo será, sino este mundo se devastará.

Twiglith iba a responder, pero aquel extraño ser la hizo callar utilizando magia y continuó acercándose a la princesa caminando como si fuera un zombie.

Del supuesto cuerno de aquel espectro, salió una extraña luz color violeta y, por último, desapareció.

**Fin del sueño**

_En otra parte de Ponyville._

-¡No puedo creerlo! -exclamó Rainbow, muy emocionada, con una nota en la mano-. ¡Él va a venir! Me pregunto por qué no vendrá con el resto del equipo. Bueno, eso no importa. ¡Soarin vendrá!

Era extraño que Soarin llegara solo, pero lo que importaba era que él estaría ahí en un día. Últimamente se llevaban sumamente bien; no podía negar que le encantaba su compañía y lo mucho que tenían en común, pero no sabía por qué se sentía tan nerviosa.

-¿Qué hago? -Se preguntaba a sí misma, caminando en círculos sobre una nube.

Era la primera vez que sentía que el Wonderbolt le estaba dando una oportunidad, ¡y ella no podía desaprovecharla! ¿Quién podría ayudarla? Rarity estaba fuera de la ciudad; Fluttershy era… bueno, muy tímida para hablar sobre el tema; Pinkie le haría una fiesta por salir con un Wonderbolt; y Apleejack estaba trabajando muy duro y no tenía tiempo. En ese caso, Twiglith era la mejor opción.

-¡Twiglith! -gritó Rainbow, viéndola a lo lejos.

La princesa no la miró, ni se volteó; simplemente, la ignoró.

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo misterioso XD **

**¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Por qué Twiglith habrá ignorado a Rainbow? ¿Quién será el ser misterioso? D:**

**Quiero agradecerles a: FlutterRage, XXXGHOSTXXX123 y southernstar1234 por sus reviews y a los que me pusieron en favoritos y en alertas también **

**Un agradecimiento especial para Mel y para Sara que me leen casi diariamente vía facebook. De verdad las pobres me tienen que aguantar mucho XDDDD. También gracias a la comunidad latina de los Ponys por poner el fic en su comunidad. Me hicieron muy feliz **

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. **

**Iseki-pio ovo/**


	3. La Desaparición de Rainbow Dash

**Hola gente :) Aquí esta el capítulo 3 Espero que lo disfruten mucho y dejen sus lindos comentarios :)**

**Guest: Aquí está el capítulo 3; lo más probable siga subiendo los capítulos los martes porque así me da tiempo de escribir los fines de semana, a no ser que esté en exámenes :) Muchísimas gracias por tu review :) Cuídate mucho :)**

**Lamento que tal vez se vea de nuevo un poco rápido el capítulo y ustedes disculparán, pero tengo un examen de Psicología Educativa el jueves y la profe me pone nerviosa XD**

-Twiglith, ¿me escuchas? -preguntó la pony de crin multicolor-. Hola…

-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó Twiglith, en una especie de trance-. Yo no te conozco; no sé quién eres.

-Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? –interrogó la pony, sonriendo nerviosa-. Soy tu amiga; soy Rainbow.

-No te conozco, ya te lo dije -reiteró la otra-. Tú no eres mi amiga. Ni siquiera te conozco, ¿podrías dejarme en paz? Me estás incomodando.

-¡Oh, disculpa! –exclamó, sonando enfadada-. Eres una tonta, ¡ni te imaginas lo que ha pasado hoy! Quería pedirte un consejo, un maldito consejo, pero, al parecer, no me conoces. Soarin vendrá a verme y necesito que me ayudes con mi nueva maniobra.

-No tengo tiempo para estar perdiéndolo contigo –respondió Twilight, simplemente-. No me interesa lo que tengas que hacer, no es mi asunto. Piérdete, ve, ¡consigue amigas, un novio, una vida, algo!

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? -interrogó Rainbow, molesta-. ¡Se supone que somos amigas!

-Yo estoy sola, no tengo amigas; aparte de Black Shadow. Él es mi único amigo; el único que siempre ha estado conmigo; el único que nunca me ha abandonado -repuso Twiglith, mirándola con dureza-. Estoy segura de que puedes hacer las cosas sola, ya eres lo suficientemente grande. A no ser que no tengas confianza en ti misma.

Los Wonderbolts eran la debilidad de Rainbow Dash: cada vez que estaba frente a ellos, se sentía insegura. Eran sus ídolos y estar con ellos era lo que más deseaba en el mundo: ser una Wonderbolt siempre había sido su sueño; y, ahora, uno de ellos iba a llegar desde lejos para verla.

Por lo general, el equipo entero de los Wonderbolts la visitaba cuando tenían alguna presentación en las cercanías de Poniville, pero, extrañamente, por esta vez, sólo vendría uno de ellos: Soarin siempre había sido un buen amigo, se la pasaban muy bien juntos y les gustaba inventar nuevas maniobras mientras volaban. Sin embargo, fuera sólo uno o el equipo entero, siempre se sentía igual de nerviosa.

Twiglith siempre le aconsejaba para tranquilizarse y, a veces, le ayudaba en sus maniobras, pero esta vez ella no estaba dispuesta a ayudarla.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa? –preguntó Rainbow-. Primero me dices que no me ayudarás y luego me dices que no soy tu amiga.

-¡Lo único que quiero es que desaparezcas! -gritó la pony color morado mientras su cuerno se encendía-. ¡No te conozco y no me interesa hacerlo!

Del cuerno de Twiglith salió una mano espectral de color negro, muy parecida a una sombra, la cual aprisionó a Rainbow y se la llevó consigo.

**(..)**

El día que él tanto había esperado finalmente llegó.

El día en que había escapado de sus obligaciones como Wonderbolt para ir a visitar a una buena amiga. La estuvo buscando en su casa y en los alrededores de las casas de sus amigas sin lograr encontrarla.

"Yo le dije que vendría a verla, ¿en dónde se metió Rainbow Dash?" pensaba el pony, buscándola por todas partes, "¿se estará escondiendo por algún motivo?". Le preguntó a todos los ponys que se encontró por el camino, pero nadie supo darle una respuesta. Cansado de tanto caminar, se detuvo frente a la casa de Twiglith Sparkle: tal vez alguna de sus amigas podría darle algo de información.

-¿Tú conoces a Rainbow Dash? –interrogó Soarin, acercándose a Shining Armor-. La he buscado por todas partes y no la encuentro.

-Raibow no está, Soarin, ella desapareció hace unos días. Nadie sabe nada de ella -explicó Shining Armor.

-¿¡No la están buscando!? -exclamó el pony de crin azul-. No es posible que desapareciera así nomás; le mandé una carta diciendo que vendría a verla hoy. Por lo general, vengo con todo el equipo, pero hoy vine sólo yo para verla; me escapé de la práctica de los Wonderbolts para verla; no puede ser que no esté.

-Lo siento, pero no sabemos dónde está -repitió Shining una vez más-. En caso de que la veamos, te avisaremos.

-No puede ser que no la estén buscando -dijo Soarin, enojado-. Si nadie se preocupa por hacerlo, lo haré yo mismo; encontraré Rainbow yo solo.

Pasó todo el día buscando, preguntándole a todos los ponys, pero no tuvo ni una sola señal de su amiga en todo el día.

-Si tan solo pudiera hablar con ella un instante… esto ya me preocupa -Se decía Soarin-. ¿Dónde estás, Rainbow?

Al final de la tarde, montó un campamento cerca del Bosque Everfree para descansar un poco, pero no se esperaba lo que estaba por encontrar en sus sueños.

**Sueño**

Rainbow Dash corría intentando esquivar aquella mano espectral, pero cada vez que esta la atrapaba, la golpeaba y trataba de aplastarla.

-¡Dash! -gritó él en su sueño, intentando llegar a ella-. ¡Corre, vamos, corre más rápido!

Cuando más corría ella, la mano se ensañaba cada vez más y la lastimaba peor.

-Si la siguen atacando así, la van a matar -dijo él preocupado-. No dejaré que te sigan haciendo daño, Dash. No dejaré que nadie más te haga daño. Te prometo que estarás bien; nada malo te pasará.

Rainbow Dash cayó al suelo con varias plumas de sus alas dispersas en este y una expresión llena de dolor en el rostro con varias heridas por todo el cuerpo.

**Fin del sueño**

Soarin se despertó muy agitado después de aquella pesadilla. Si, realmente, lo que pasó en su sueño, estaba pasando en alguna parte del mundo, Rainbow Dash estaba en peligro.

-Fue sólo un sueño, Soarin; respira, tranquilo. Seguramente, Dash está bien -se repetía una y otra vez para convencerse.

-Rainbow Dash atrapada está -dijo una voz misteriosa que hizo que al pony se le helara la sangre-. ¿En dónde estará? Sólo yo esa respuesta puedo contestar.

-¡Maldito! -le gritó a la nada-. ¿Dónde está Dash?

Una sombra apareció frente a sus ojos: ojos rojos como la sangre, manos espectrales y esa voz de ultratumba que podía hacer que cualquiera tuviera pánico de solo escucharla.

-Una cosa te diré antes de comenzar, así que con mucha atención debes escuchar. Algo importante tienes que estar dispuesto a dar -exigió la sombra-. ¿Qué me darás a cambio de permitirte entrar a este lugar en el que tu amada está?

-Es una amiga -protestó el pony-. ¿No le has hecho daño?

-Una respuesta no te voy a dar, a cambio de tu amada algo tienes que entregar, sin tus alas por el cielo no podrás volar, y si la quieres de vuelta un gran tramo tendrás que cruzar, y muchos obstáculos te has de encontrar. Si a continuar el camino decidido estás, mucha astucia deberás demostrar, en tu viaje muchos obstáculos hallarás, y si no tienes cuidado el camino perderás.

-¡Ya te dije que es mi amiga! -exclamó el-. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?

-Más allá de tus límites tienes que volar, para a Rainbow Dash poder encontrar. Más veloz que el rayo tienes que ser, para poder por fin el tiempo detener, más allá de la torre del tiempo debes correr para encontrar a aquel a quien quieres proteger.

Un casco putrefacto señaló al vacío del lado derecho, hizo girar un dedo en círculos rápidamente y, después, desapareció.

Soarin miró con decisión aquel punto señalado: Rainbow siempre había sido una buena amiga; siempre estaba ahí para salvarlo en caso de que necesitara su ayuda; esta era su oportunidad para retribuir. Rainbow había sido la primera de los símbolos de la armonía en desaparecer y nadie sabía dónde estaba; desde hace semanas que nadie la había visto y nadie se había molestado en buscarla.

¿Qué pasa conmigo?, se preguntaba una y otra vez; últimamente, la recordaba más que de costumbre. Sin embargo, no de la misma manera: desde que Rainbow no estaba, sentía que algo le faltaba. Se le notaba pensativo, triste y preocupado; muy diferente del despreocupado y tranquilo Soarin.

-Te encontraré, Dash.

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :)**

**¿Qué pasará con Soarin? ¿Logrará encontrar a Rainbow? ¿Cómo se encontrará Rainbow? ¿Qué quiso decir aquella criatura con sus acertijos?**

**Gracias a: Adriana-Valkyrie, Guest , Esme Natsumi Raimon Vulturi y Eyedragon por sus comentarios :) y también, de paso gracias a Mel por el beteo :) En verdad valoro mucho que se tomen su tiempo para leer el fic, y también valoro mucho el trabajo de Mel, que mientras podría estar haciendo otras cosas, siempre está ahí para leer y corregir los capítulos :)**

**Gracias también por los favoritos, alertas y demás, en verdad es que me alegra mucho recibirlos.**

**Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos el martes! :)**

**Iseki-pio ovo/**


End file.
